


It's You

by clslovegood47



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Imagine Miraculous with no identity shenanigans, Inspired By Tumblr, It's You AU, Marinette said too much of her name when she met Chat for the first time, Origins rewritten, two dorks falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clslovegood47/pseuds/clslovegood47
Summary: In this Origins AU, Marinette accidentally says too much of her first name when she first meets Chat Noir.  Even though they learn each other's identities on the first day, our heroes still must learn how to navigate the sudden feelings that they have for each other.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Origins AU Drawing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/525440) by YunYin. 

> Hello, lovely readers!
> 
> This was originally going to be a really long one-shot, but it got to be a little too much. So, I split it into three parts.
> 
> This fic is based off an amazing drawing by YunYin on Tumblr. (Go check out her art...she is incredible!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. They fuel my need to keep writing about these wonderful, lovesick dorks.
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> I cross-post on FanFiction.net and on Tumblr.
> 
> Tumblr: gryffindorcls (I will be posting my fics to the "Princess In Training" blog. Also, come talk to me over there! I would love to discuss my stories and the Miraculous fandom with y'all!)
> 
> Fanfiction.net: clslovegood47
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> I own nothing but the plot.

Marinette was not having a good day. It was bad enough that Chloe was in her class again, but now Paris had a supervillain...that _she _had to fight! At least that’s what the little red bug-mouse had told her. Marinette could barely walk a block without tripping on a rock. How was she supposed to be a superhero?

Even though she was scared and unsure, she still transformed and swung into action. The thought of her fellow classmate being under the control of an evil butterfly man helped her choke back her insecurities...well, for about thirty seconds. While she managed to successfully attach her yo-yo onto one of Notre Dame’s gargoyles, her landing was not very graceful. She quickly found herself hanging upside-down in a tangled mess with what looked like a cat-themed superhero.

“_Ugh...what a terrible first impression_,” she thought while tugging on her yo-yo.

“I bet you’re the partner my Kwami told me about!” he said with a grin.

“_He probably wishes that he was partnered with someone who knew what she was doing_.”

“I’m...hmmm...Chat Noir. Yeah, Chat Noir...and you?” he asked, still smiling.

“_Be cool...be cool...be cool! Don’t say something stupid. Don’t say_…”

“Marinet…uhhh…” She groaned.

“_STUPID! YOU’RE SO…_”

“STUPID! Ohmygod...I’m so sorry! I can’t believe I just said that!” She hid her face with her hands.

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay. Consider it forgotten. It never happened. We’ll work on your superhero name later.”

Her heart thumped in her chest as he cast her a sympathetic look. “Thanks. Uhm...I can’t get my yo-yo free. It’s stuck on your baton. Could you help me?”

“Sure, and don’t worry. I’m still learning the ropes, too.”

“Thank you.”

He jumped up and grabbed his baton. Once he got it to retract, the tangled string fell to the ground.

“Hey, you know...with the spots and all...you kind of look like a Ladybug,” he remarked.

“Ladybug...hmmm...yeah! Okay, I’m Ladybug. Nice to meet you, Chat Noir!” she giggled.

He laughed. “Likewise, Ladybug. So, partner...we have a job to do. Shall we?”

She smiled. “We shall.”

The newly named superheroes leaped onto the rooftops together to face their first foe. Upon reaching the stadium and seeing Stoneheart, Ladybug froze while Chat Noir took action.

“Come on, Ladybug, we can do this together!” her partner called out from the field.

Trepidation kept her feet glued in place, but she didn’t want to let down the nice boy who had shown her kindness despite her blunders. Ladybug took a deep breath and attempted to find the courage to fight.

Suddenly, she heard a cry from the far corner of the field. Ladybug’s eyes landed on Alya who had almost been killed by a flying soccer net and Chat Noir who had been captured by Stoneheart.

“What are you waiting for, super red bug?” Alya called, “The world is watching you!”

The fear of failure immediately turned into the desire to save Alya and Chat. After mentally steeling herself, Ladybug found her resolve. She used her yo-yo to swing onto the field, rescue Chat Noir, and get Alya to safety.

While attempting to find a way to break the Akumatized object, Chat prematurely used his Cataclysm.

“Uh, oh! I guess I only get one shot to use my power,” he said with a sheepish grin.

Ladybug sighed as she watched Chat get punted across the field. “And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn’t your Kwami explain anything to you?”

He smiled. “I guess I was a little excited about my new life.”

“It’s alright. We’ll figure something else out. I think we’re both allowed mistakes today.”

“Thanks, but what are we going to do?”

“Hmmm...well, I haven’t used my superpower yet.” Ladybug tossed her yo-yo into the sky. “LUCKY CHARM!”

A wave of confusion washed over her as a spotted wetsuit landed in her hands. However, after talking it over with her new partner, the solution came to her easily.

Ladybug’s chest swelled with pride as she broke the Akumatized object and watched the purple butterfly flutter away. She turned to Chat Noir and beamed.

“You were incredible, Ladybug. You did it!” he exclaimed.

“No, we both did it. I couldn’t have done this without you. Even though we made a few mistakes along the way, I think we’re going to be a pretty good team. Pound it?” She held out a fist for him to bump.

He returned the gesture just as his ring started to beep. “Uh, oh.”

“You better get going before you transform back. We don’t want any of _your_ secrets being revealed. I just hope I didn’t mess up too much by accidentally telling you my name.”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t worry about it. I don’t get out much, and I only have one friend. I’m hoping to make more soon, but what are the chances of us running into each other in our everyday lives? Paris is a big city. I’m sure you’re fine.”

“Still, you better get going.”

“You’re right. See you around,_ my lady_.”

She giggled and rolled her eyes as he unsheathed his baton and vaulted away. After comforting Ivan and announcing her superhero name, Ladybug followed in suit and returned home to rest after the day’s excitement.

When she detransformed in her room, she breathed a sigh of relief and turned on her computer. “I did it Tikki!”

Her kwami nuzzled her cheek. “You see! You were up to it!”

Later that evening, the television blared while Marinette’s family cleaned the kitchen after dinner. Marinette’s joyful mood vanished when Nadja Chamak interrupted the broadcast with news of Parisians being turned into an army of silent stone beings.

Marinette rushed to her room and called for her Kwami.

“Tikki,” Marinette cried, “What’s going on? I don’t understand.”

“Did you capture the Akuma?” the red Kwami asked.

**“**What's capturing the Akuma got to do with the other stone beings?”

**“**An Akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the Akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!”

“_Oh, no_,” she thought, “_I messed up even more than I thought...I don’t know what to do_.”

Marinette withered upon finding out that the appearance of Stoneheart’s minions was due to her failure to cleanse the Akuma. She’d been so excited while watching that beautiful purple butterfly disappear into the distance, but it turns out that she’d only created a bigger mess.

**“**So that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up.”

**“**Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's Akuma, and you will do it successfully!”

**“**I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you, and for everyone. Chat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting.”

“Don’t say that, Marinette. You are going to be a great Ladybug. It’s only your first day. Besides, Chat can’t do this without you. You’re the only one who can cleanse the Akuma.”

“If Chat Noir can't capture the Akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out for this!” Marinette began to take off her earrings. “I'm sorry, Tikki.”

The Kwami held out her paw in an attempt to stop her holder. “No, don't do tha...”

Tikki was silenced before having the chance to finish.

Marinette looked around the room, but the Kwami was nowhere to be found. “Tikki? I'm really sorry, Tikki.”

She then put away the earrings, stored the box in a drawer, and slumped against her dresser. This was turning out to be the worst day of her life.

“_Chat needs someone who can do the job right the first time_,” Marinette thought, “_Alya will make a much better Ladybug_.”

***

“Ladybug’s name is Marinette,” Adrien sighed as he watched Paris’ new heroes on the nightly news.

Plagg shook his head. “Yeah, kid, you’re not really supposed to know that. Let’s just hope that you don’t come across any spunky, pigtailed girls with that name in the near future.”

“Would it really be that bad if I met her in real life?”

“It wouldn’t be the end of the world, but it would make things more...difficult.”

“How so?”

“Usually, we like our holders to have a little bit more time to bond before we even begin to consider an identity reveal. It helps to build trust.”

Adrien flopped onto his side. “I don’t know...we had a connection out there earlier today. I think she and I would be able to overcome anything.”

“Great!” Plagg threw his hands into the air. “I got another lovesick one.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s not uncommon for my cats...well, you’re more of a kitten...anyway, they tend to fall in love with their bugs. It’s all part of that annoying yin and yang ‘made for each other’ mumbo jumbo.”

“So...Marinette and I are...like soulmates?”

“Not ‘like soulmates’. You are soulmates.”

Adrien beamed. “Wow...I have a soulmate. I hope I get to meet that girl in person one day.”

“Life always seems to have a way of working itself out,” Plagg assured, “I’ve been around for eons. Trust me, this isn’t my first rodeo.”

“You think so?”

“Yes...now...onto more important things!”

“What could be more important than my soulmate?”

“Uhhhh...my stomach,” Plagg noted while turning his nose away from the various dishes put in front of him. “Eww! What is this!”

Adrien was offended. “Seriously! My personal chef made all of these!”

“If you expect me to get my energy back after a transformation, I need to eat something more... delicate!”

“Okay. What do you want?”

“Hmmm...we’re in France, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Look, it’s been a while since I’ve been activated, and I recall one of my holders visiting France about three hundred years ago. He came across a particularly lovely cheese called ‘Camembert’. Do you have any of that around?”

“You’re joking right.”

“I would never joke about something like this. You’d know if I was. You’d be laughing.

I’m hilarious.”

“Camembert is the ripest smelling cheese.”

Plagg shrugged. “Fine. I guess you don’t want to be Chat Noir.”

“Ugh,” Adrien groaned, “Okay. I think we might have some in the kitchen. I’ll check. Everyone at school is going to think I’m the weird new kid. I mean, who carries around camembert?”

“You’re not seriously going to school tomorrow, are you?”

“Well, yeah. I am. This time, no one is going to stop me.”

“You’re crazy, kid.”

“And you have a terrible taste in food.”

Plagg smiled. “I’m glad we understand each other. Call me back when the cheese comes.”

Adrien frowned. “Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky, old cheese.”

He turned his attention towards the television. Adrien leaned forward in his seat while he watched a breaking news report.

Nadja’s voice rang through his room. “These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed as to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?”

Adrien looked at his Kwami. “Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him.”

Plagg shot him a worried expression. “Did you cleanse the Akuma?”

“What do you mean?”

“If Ladybug doesn’t cleanse the Akuma after it has been released from the Akumatized object, then it will fly away and multiply. That’s what you’re seeing on your moving picture box right now.”

“Can I cleanse the Akuma?”

“No.”

Adrien sighed. “So, I can't do anything without my partner?”

“Only Ladybug can capture Akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains,” Plagg responded.

“Well, should I transform right now and wait for Ladybug to show up?”

“Unfortunately, there’s nothing you can do unless that boy gets Akumatized again, and trust me...it will happen again. Things will sort themselves out...eventually. I just hope that Ladybug’s Kwami is preparing her for what comes next.”

“Well, Marinette is awesome, so I don’t think we have to worry about anything.”

Plagg nodded. “Yeah, kid. Like I said before, things will work out. ANYWAY, I’m tired and hungry. I think it’s time for you to go get that cheese.”

Adrien rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. He was excited to be a superhero, but he knew that life with Plagg was going to be...interesting. (Nonetheless, he already loved him. It was nice to have someone to talk to for a change.)

He spent the rest of the night strategizing his next attempt to get to the school. He was determined to make it all the way this time. Adrien couldn’t understand why his father was so adamant about keeping him home. What was so bad about making friends anyway?

The next day, ALMOST everything went according to plan. He made it to school, and people seemed friendly...and then Chloe surprised him by trying to put gum on another person’s seat. He knew that Chloe could be a little spoiled sometimes, but he never expected her to be so mean.

“Hey! What are you doing?” an annoyed voice asked behind him.

Adrien jumped back and his green eyes met a familiar blue. “Uhhh…I…”

He cringed while he heard Chloe and Sabrina laugh at his interaction with the enraged girl standing before him.

The girl huffed and shot him a hurt expression. “Okay. I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny.”

Her words made him panic. “No, no, I was just trying to take this _off!_”

She only seemed to become more annoyed upon hearing his explanation. “Oh, really? You're friends with Chloe, right?”

That was the second time someone had asked him that question today. Adrien hung his head and trudged to his seat. “Why do people keep saying that?”

Chloe snickered. “Now do you see what I mean about respect?”

At that moment, he didn’t know if he wanted to cry, scream, disappear, or all three.

The boy in the seat next to him looked up. “Why didn't you tell them it was Chloe's idea?”

Adrien shrugged. “I've known Chloe since I was a little kid. I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. She's like my only friend.”

The boy smiled, surprising Adrien. “I'm Nino, and it's time for you to make some _new_ friends, dude.”

He shook his Nino’s hand. “Thanks.”

“You seem super chill. Unlike Chloe. How do you two know each other anyway?”

“Our parents are...or maybe were...I don’t know. They were friends. I didn’t get out much when I was little, but they let me play with Chloe.”

“That’s rough, bro.”

“I still can’t believe she was so mean to those girls. I never expected that from her.”

Nino shook his head. “Chloe has always had it out for Marinette. I have no idea why, but they’ve never gotten along.”

Adrien’s brain short-circuited. “I’m sorry. What did you say her name was?”

“Marinette. She’s really cool. I think the new girl she’s sitting with is named Alya.”

Visions of red and black spots flashed through his mind. The ocean-blue eyes he’d seen earlier fused with the striking azure irises he’d seen the day before. He glanced in Marinette’s direction and saw the familiar bob of two raven pigtails.

It was her.

It was _her_.

_It was her_.

Adrien couldn’t believe that he’d found his Ladybug. Joy flooded his body but was quickly replaced by icy panic.

“_Oh, no. She hates me_,” he thought.

“Agreste, Adrien,” called a voice from the front of the room.

Nino nudged him. “You say ‘present’.”

His nerves were already frayed, so the shock of this new experience caused him to leap out of his chair, stand at attention, and raise his hand. “PRESENT!”

The rest of the students giggled while he sheepishly sat down again. The teacher continued roll call until she reached the name of a student who was not in the classroom.

“Bruel, Ivan?” she called.

A large stone being broke through the door. “PRESENT!”

Adrien ducked out of the way as the re-Akumatized Stoneheart grabbed Chloe and another student before crashing through the wall. He knew he needed to transform, but Marinette was still in the room. He paused to look at her.

His mind was reeling. “_Why isn’t she leaving? She’s Ladybug._”

There were other people in the room. Adrien couldn’t tell her that he knew who she was, but he didn’t want to transform before he was sure that she was going to fight by his side. He’d just found her, and he wasn’t ready to leave her behind.

He turned to Marinette. “You need to go.”

She looked at him with fury in her eyes. “Excuse me?”

His heart sank. “_Ohmygod...she really does hate me_.”

Adrien tried to find the right words to say. “I...uhhh...I what I meant...I uhhh...I don’t want you to get hurt, and you should probably find a place to hide.

She scoffed. “Ugh...thanks for the concern, but I can handle myself.”

He watched as Marinette ran to Alya. She attempted to give her friend a messenger bag; however, the phone-wielding girl ran out of the classroom before taking the satchel. Adrien looked up at the dejected-looking Marinette who was still holding the blue bag in her hands.

Adrien knew that look…it was the look of defeat. It was the same look that he had every time his father stopped him from living his life. He didn’t want her to give up. She was amazing, and he knew that he couldn’t stop the Akuma without her.

“Paris needs you,” he noted cryptically before making his way towards the exit, “and I need you, too. Please. I’ll explain everything later.”

Adrien dashed into the locker room and called for his transformation. Within minutes, he was standing in front of a roaring Stoneheart. However, his partner was nowhere to be seen.

“If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could use a little help!” he yelled.

After using his baton to prevent a car from crushing Alya, he was scooped up by one of the stone beings.

In a final attempt to get away, he flailed his legs in protest. “Let go, you rock-head!”

“_This is it for me_,” he thought, “_I just hope Ladybug can help everyone else._”

However, just as he began to lose hope, he heard Ladybug call out to him. Somehow, she managed to return his baton. After freeing himself, the duo raced to standoff against Stoneheart at the Eiffel Tower.

They leaped over the police barricade just as Chloe was flung to the ground by the Akuma. Chat found himself (once again) in awe as Ladybug swooped in and caught Chloe in her arms.

“_Even though Chloe was terrible to her, she still saved her. She’s beautiful, brave, and kind. Is there anything she can’t do?_” he thought lovingly.

“We’re clear to attack!” screamed Officer Raincomprix.

Ladybug looked at the police officer with pleading eyes. “Wait! No, don’t attack them! You know it will only make it worse!”

The man sneered. “I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside, and let the pros do their thing. You’ve already failed once!”

The spotted heroine turned towards Chat and hung her head. “He’s right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart’s Akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn’t the right person for the job.”

Chat’s heart broke. “_No...doesn’t she realize how incredible she is? Doesn’t she see what I see? How can she keep doubting herself? Say something...help her to believe that she can do this_!”

“No,” he began, placing a hand on her shoulder, “He’s wrong. Without you, Chloe would no longer be here. Considering how awful she was to you earlier today, that couldn’t have been easy.”

She knitted her brows. “What? How did…”

Chat quickly cut her off. “Nevermind. I’ll explain everything later. But for right now, just remember...without us no one will make it, and we’ll prove that to them. Trust me on this. Okay?”

Confidence flared in Ladybug’s eyes. “Okay...oh, and I’m holding you to that explanation later.”

“Don’t worry...when this is over, I’m all yours.”

“Thanks.”

Their heads snapped towards Stoneheart as he roared and released a swarm of cursed butterflies into the sky. Within seconds, the Akumas formed a menacing face.

Chat’s heart seized as the cloud of butterflies began to speak. “People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawkmoth. Ladybug and Chat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!”

There was something eerily familiar in the way Hawkmoth spoke. It made his blood run cold.

Ladybug clapped and sauntered towards the Eiffel Tower. “Nice try, Hawkmoth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawkmoth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous!”

Chat stared in awe as she used her yo-yo to cleanse the Akuma cloud.

Standing triumphantly atop the monument, Ladybug declared, “Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!”

“Wow,” he whispered under his breath, “I’m definitely in love with her.”

“_Let’s just hope she doesn’t hate me when she finds out who I am_,” he added mentally.

In a matter of minutes, the battle was fought and won. The heroes eventually found their stride and worked in tandem to defeat Stoneheart and purify the Akuma. Once they were safely on the ground, Chat’s Miraculous beeped.

Ladybug looked up at him. “You’re going to transform back soon. You still owe me an explanation.”

Chat smiled. “I know, but not here. There are too many eyes. Just...go back to school, and I will explain everything there.”

“You keep saying things like that. Do we know each other? Did you already meet the civilian me? Oh, no. Hawkmoth could use that against us. It’s one thing to know my name, but it’s another thing to know who I am. This is really bad, Chat!”

“No, it’s not. It’s going to be okay, I promise. Please...just trust me. I would never let anything bad happen to you, my lady.”

“Okay...I trust you. Thanks, kitty.”

“Kitty...hmmm...I think I like the way that sounds.”

“You know...I’m pretty sure school is canceled for the rest of the day. This whole Akuma business really scared everyone.”

“Then I will talk to you tomorrow.”

Her Miraculous beeped. “I need to go.”

He nodded. “Yes, and don’t worry. I will explain everything!”

She smiled and swung away on her yo-yo. After a moment, Chat used his baton to vault towards the Agreste mansion.

***

Despite the anxiety that boiled in her gut regarding her impending discussion with Chat, Marinette felt a burst of confidence as she reclaimed her seat and told off Chloe. However, her mood quickly soured when Adrien walked in and waved at her.

Anger flared inside of her as she turned away from him. When Miss Bustier called the class to order, Marinette found it hard to concentrate. It took most of the morning for her to calm down.

By the end of the school day, the sun had disappeared behind the clouds. She held out her hand just as rain began to fall from the heavens. She sighed as she prepared herself to get wet on the way home.

“Hey,” a familiar voice said behind her.

“_Chat_?” she thought, “_We do know each other. It’s now or never Marinette_.”

Her heart sank when she looked up and saw Adrien trying to wave at her again.

He hung his head and opened his umbrella. “Marinette...I told you that I owe you an explanation. Look, I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat...I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me.”

Adrien turned towards Marinette and held out his umbrella for her to take. When their eyes met, something inside of her brain clicked.

Thoughts raced through her mind as she processed her revelation. “_Those eyes...it’s the same look Chat gave me when I messed up. He told me that he owes me an explanation...wait which he? Both of them...they both said that...they both...that’s his voice...his eyes...it’s...it’s him…I can’t believe..._”

“It’s you,” she finally managed to whisper.

The softest smile spread across his lips. “Yes, my lady. It’s me, and I swear...I would never intentionally harm you or hurt your feelings. I meant it when I said I would never let anything happen to you. You told me that you trusted me yesterday. Please...I need you to trust me now.”

She did her best to control her breathing. “Oh my God.”

He frowned. “Is that all you can say?”

“I can’t believe this. When you said all that stuff to me yesterday, I had a feeling that you met civilian me. I didn’t want it to be true...one of the first things Tikki told me was ‘don’t tell anyone your identity’, and I blow it on the first mission!”

“My lady, it will be okay. It’s not so bad. Besides, we’re classmates. How long could we have really kept this a secret? Even if you didn’t tell me your name, I feel like I would have recognized you anywhere.”

“I guess you’re right. Wow...what are the chances?”

Adrien’s eyes lit up. “I’d like to believe that this was fate.”

Marinette giggled. “Whatever you say, kitty. And for what it’s worth...I believe you. It’s not beneath Chloe to let her friend take the fall for something she did. Wait...I was so focused on the whole identity thing...did...did you say that you’ve never really had friends before? Yesterday, you mentioned that you only had one friend...were you talking about Chloe?”

He bit his lip and scratched the back of his neck. “Uhh...yeah...Chloe was my only friend until I met Nino.”

“That’s terrible.”

“It’s okay. Now that I’ve convinced my dad to let me go to school, I can start meeting new people. I’m...uhhh…I’m really happy I met you, Marinette. You’re incredible...and not just because you’re Ladybug. You’re amazing because you’re you.”

“Oh.”

Adrien once again held out his umbrella. “Here, my lady. I don’t want you to get wet.”

Their fingers briefly touched as Marinette tentatively took the umbrella. It promptly closed, trapping her inside. She heard Adrien laugh as she lifted the fabric and wire away from her face. Seeing his joy made her begin to laugh with him.

He looked at her again and smiled.

All at once, something seized inside of Marinette’s chest. There were no words to describe this new sensation. It had been building for two days, but whatever it was, it took her breath away. It was a feeling she’d never experienced before. Within a millisecond, the whole universe was crashing down on her at once, but at the same time, the whisper of a cool summer breeze gently caressed her face. It immediately became her new obsession. It was filled with sunshine, green pastures, and a laugh that sounded like the sweetest symphony.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Adrien smiled and placed his hand on her arm. Fireworks exploded from point of contact and spread throughout her body. It was exhilarating, and she never wanted it to end.

“I need to go now. Goodbye, Marinette. I’ll see you tomorrow.” With a wave of his hand, he turned and began walking away towards his family’s car.

She held up her hand to wave back. “Uh… see you to…mo… tomo… Haha! Whoa, why am I stammering?”

Tikki zipped up to her face and nuzzled her cheek. “Hey! I think I might have an idea!”

Marinette took a deep breath and let the new feeling wash over her a second time. After taking a moment to collect her thoughts, she made her descent down the stairs and onto the sidewalk.

“_This must be what it’s like to fall in love_,” the thought quietly to herself.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette begin the process of getting to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...so this chapter took forever to finish, but here it is! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. They fuel my need to keep writing about these wonderful, lovesick dorks.  
\----------------------
> 
> I cross-post on FanFiction.net and on Tumblr.
> 
> Tumblr: gryffindorcls  
Fanfiction.net: clslovegood47  
\----------------------
> 
> I own nothing but the plot.

The emotional roller coaster Adrien had experienced over the past two days had been both exhausting and exhilarating. Not only had he become a superhero and gone to school for the first time, but he’d met the most incredible human being: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Now that he knew that his new partner didn’t hate him for something Chloe did, he could focus on everything that made Marinette wonderful. It had only been a few hours since he’d asked for her forgiveness by giving her his umbrella, but he knew that he wanted to give her so much more. He wanted to give her the world.

Okay, so knowing her identity wasn’t ideal, but he was so happy. Adrien was one hundred percent positive that he was shamelessly in love with her; however, he had no idea how to tell her.

“_I’ll just have to wait until the time is right_,” he decided.

Adrien sighed and wondered if that day would ever come.

Plagg groaned and emerged from the wastebasket. “Please don’t become one of those silent pining types. I’ve had at least a dozen of those, and they were all miserable before they finally made a move.”

He looked at his Kwami. “I don’t know if I’m ready to ask her out yet. Like, I want to show Marinette that I care about her, but we just met. I don’t want to come off too strong. I gotta be honest...I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

“No...I never would have guessed!”

“Hey! I’m trying. How can you expect me to figure out how to pursue a romantic relationship with someone if I’ve never really had friends before?”

“I think you just answered your own question.”

“Huh?”

“You should try being friends with her first. Build that bond of trust that I was talking about. Once you do that, I guarantee that you’ll find the courage to ask out your bug.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just be friends with her for a little while.”

“Just friends?” Adrien shook his head. “No, I don’t like the sound of that. Marinette is definitely not ‘just a friend’.”

Plagg crossed his arms. “Look, kid. Marinette is Ladybug, and you are her Chat Noir. The two of you will never be ‘just friends’; however, you really should get to know her first. Typically, my wielders spend time with their bugs before they reveal their identities because knowing who’s behind that mask makes this real, and that can be scary. Also, you two are going to see each other almost every day. There’s no need to go all out in one sitting because you will have plenty of opportunities to woo her. It’s not like you’re just going to see her during Akuma attacks and the occasional patrol...give it some time.”

“I still want to show her that I care.”

“You can do that by building a strong friendship.”

Adrien felt as if a thousand thoughts were swirling around his head at the same time. “_Perhaps the right moment will come if I work on being her friend first_. _But I still want to do more_. _I want her to know that she’s special to me._”

“I think I want to give her something...you know...as a token of our friendship,” Adrien declared.

“People are usually pretty receptive to food...just like me...who’s still waiting for his cheese.” Plagg placed a paw on his forehead and pretended to swoon.

“No, she lives in a bakery. I want to give her something else, but I don’t know what just yet.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out, kid...right after you bring me cheese.”

Adrien sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll go get your smelly cheese.”

Leaving behind a smug-looking Kwami, Adrien padded across the room, walked out the door, and crept down the hallway towards the kitchen. He ducked behind a planter when he heard a noise coming from his father’s office. When he was sure that his father would not discover him, he continued on his journey.

“_I’m going to have to start ordering cheese. Sneaking out of my room like this every night is too risky_,” he thought, making himself a mental note.

Once he was safely inside the kitchen, Adrien opened the fridge and pulled out his Kwami’s beloved camembert. He scanned his surroundings before closing the refrigerator door and tucking the cheese under his arm. Before having the chance to make a move towards the exit, his eyes landed on a bouquet of roses in a vase.

“_I know just what to give Marinette_.”

Adrien smiled and pulled a red rose from the bundle.

***

Marinette woke up the next morning and groaned. “I messed up so bad, Tikki.”

Tikki flew over to her holder and nuzzled her on the cheek. “It’s going to be okay. Usually, we like to wait for our holders to get to know each other a little better before even considering a reveal, but we will make it work. Your new partner seems wonderful.”

“Yeah, he is, isn’t he?” Marinette smiled and blushed, “I can’t believe he goes to my school.”

“I can,” the red Kwami mumbled, “Master Fu definitely knew what he was doing this time.”

Marinette cocked her head to the side. “Who?”

Tikki’s eyes grew wide. “Uhhh...don’t worry about it. That’s a story for a different day. But...Adrien, huh? I saw the way you two were looking at each other yesterday.”

“I know...I know...but I think I have a problem.”

“What is it?”

“Every time I think about him, it feels like my brain is going to explode. He’s so kind and sweet. You heard me try to say goodbye to him yesterday! I started stammering. How am I supposed to fight Akumas with him if I can’t even talk to him?”

“You just need to get to know him.”

“How?”

“Why don’t you invite him over for lunch? Or you could hang out with him after school. Just spend time with him. Find out what kind of things he likes to do. It will get easier.”

Marinette sighed. “I’ve never felt this way before.”

The Kwami smiled. “It’ll be okay, Marinette. Falling in love is a wonderful thing. It’s scary, but it will change your life for the better.”

“I hope so, Tikki, because with Hawkmoth and his Akumas out there, I’m going to need some good changes in my life to balance out the stressful ones…but then again, this is really stressful. What do I say? I can’t just go up to him!”

“Sure, you can. He’s your partner, and now he’s your friend. I can guarantee that he would love to spend time with you. Plagg’s cats typically love being with my bugs.”

Before she could answer her Kwami, she heard her mother yelling from downstairs. “Let’s go, Marinette! You don’t want to be late for school!”

Marinette looked at the clock on her phone and began to panic. “Oh, no! I still need to brush my hair! If I go looking like this, Adrien is going to think that I’m a weirdo for sure! He’s going to take one look at me and decide that I’m too spastic, and he’ll never want to talk to me again.”

Tikki shook her head. “I’m sure that won’t happen. How about you just focus on getting ready and heading over to the school?”

With a frustrated groan, Marinette haphazardly finished her morning routine, gathered her belongings, and rushed out of her house. When the coast was clear, she bolted across the street and ran into the school’s courtyard.

By the time she made it to the classroom, she was out of breath and exhausted. She dragged herself over to her table and collapsed in her seat. When she looked up, two shining green eyes were looking at her with a worried expression.

“Are you okay?” Adrien asked.

Marinette felt her insides seize with fear. “I...uh...ko may...I MEAN...I’m okay...ugh.”

“That’s good to hear! I...um...I have something for you!”

“Y-you do?”

Marinette’s breath hitched as he held up a delicate red rose. She reached out her hand and took it. She was so nervous that she didn’t know whether to smile, laugh, or cry.

She looked at him with the calmest expression she could muster. “You didn’t have to get me a-anything. You already gave me your bumbrella....no...ugh...your umbrella.”

He frowned slightly. “I thought you would like it. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me.”

“What on earth did I miss?” Alya looked back and forth between Adrien and Marinette. “Didn’t you two hate each other yesterday?”

“No,” Nino piped in, “Marinette didn’t want to talk to Adrien because she thought that Chloe put the gum on your seat. I told him to go talk to her, but I’m sensing that a whole lot more happened between them yesterday than just a simple conversation.”

“Wait, are you telling me that Adrien didn’t put the gum on our seat?”

“Nope. It was Chloe. However, until two days ago, that girl was my bro’s only friend. Now, he has me.”

“Ahhh...that was very informative. I think I’ll have to keep you around. You said your name was...Nino, right?”

“Yup that’s me.”

Alya then turned to Marinette. “So, care to explain what happened yesterday? You can’t tell me that _nothing_ happened because _something_ obviously did.”

“N-nothing happened,” Marinette did her best to cover the blush on her cheeks with her hands. “We made up...that’s it.”

“Made up or made out?”

“ALYA!”

“I think I’m _definitely _going to like it at this school. Things just got _very _interesting.”

When Marinette looked up at Adrien, she saw him hang his head and turn around. Her heart sank. She was messing everything up again!

Their conversation ended abruptly when Miss Bustier entered the room and started to teach. That morning, Marinette found it impossible to pay attention to the lesson. By the time the class was dismissed for lunch, she was itching for another chance to talk to Adrien. (Well...try to talk to him.)

When the bell rang, she saw Adrien quickly pack up his things and begin to walk out of the classroom without looking at her. She grabbed her belongings and attempted to catch up to him. However, she forgot about the step next to her table and plummeted to the ground. She landed on her hip and let out a sharp cry. Within seconds, Adrien had turned around and reentered the classroom.

Kneeling by her side, he placed a gentle hand on top of hers. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

“Can you stand?” he whispered.

“Yeah, I think so. Don’t worry about me. I fall all the time. I’m hopeless.” Tears began to fall freely down her cheeks.

Adrien helped Marinette onto her feet. When she winced, he snaked his arm around her and let her lean on him. She gladly used him for support.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked with concern lacing his voice.

Marinette attempted to wipe away the tears. “I’m fine. I’m telling you...I really do get hurt all the time. I...I...I…”

When she started crying again, Adrien led her out of the classroom and into the locker room. He took her to a secluded corner and sat down with her on a wooden bench.

After a few minutes, Adrien finally broke the silence. “I’m guessing this has to do with a lot more than just falling down in the classroom.”

All Marinette could do was nod her head in agreement and bury her face in her hands.

“Okay,” he began, “Are you still mad at me? Is that what this is about? Because I’ll do anything to make you feel comfortable around me. Just say the word, and I’ll do it.”

Her head snapped up. “No...absolutely not! You’re wonderful! Why would you think I was still mad at you?”

“Well, you didn’t really like the rose I gave you.”

“Oh, no, Adrien! I’m so sorry I made you think that! I loved it...I...I’m just hopeless. I mess everything up! First, I reveal my identity, and then I don’t cleanse the Akuma. Now, I’m being so stupid that my partner thinks I hate him!”

“You’re not hopeless, Marinette! Did you not see how brave you were yesterday standing up to Hawkmoth? This was our first time being superheroes. We’re bound to make a few mistakes along the way. I definitely didn’t do everything right. We’re learning, and I know that we can do this...together.”

“You know...I almost gave up my Miraculous when I realized that I’d messed up.”

Adrien took both of her hands. “Marinette, I can’t do this without you. You are my lady...and I will always be your cat. We are partners.”

She smiled. “I think I’m starting to see that now. I guess I just feel like I can’t do anything right.”

“Learning who you are right away was the greatest gift anyone has ever given me. Don’t ever think that was a mistake. I think it was fate because now I have the chance to get to know you outside of the mask. I gave you that rose to try and let you know how excited I was to have you in my life.”

Marinette felt her cheeks begin to burn once again. “I...it...umm...stiss rice nose...I mean...uhh...it’s a nice rose. Thank you.”

Adrien’s brows furrowed. “Are you sure you’re not still mad at me? You seem to be uncomfortable.”

She sighed. “N-no. I’m sorry. It’s not you. I...I just...I getalittleflusteredsometimes.”

He chuckled. “As long as you’re not mad, I think that flustered is something that we can work with. What can I do to make you feel more at ease?”

“Tikki said that I should get to know you and that we should spend time together outside of school.”

“That would be awesome! But…”

Marinette hung her head. “Oh...you don’t want to.”

Adrien shook his head. “NO! No...not at all. That’s not it. My dad is just SUPER strict. Two days ago, he finally agreed to let me go to school. He doesn’t really like it when I leave the house. You know what? I’ll see what I can do.”

“Really? Well, if you’re free now we could get lunch together.”

“I’d love to, but my dad scheduled me for a photoshoot, and he has me missing school this afternoon. But...I can see if he’ll let me do something once fencing practice is over.”

“Wow...a photoshoot _and _fencing? And you’re Chat Noir? How do you function?”

“I also have Chinese and piano. My dad likes to keep me busy. If I ask Nathalie...oh, that’s my dad’s assistant...umm...if I ask her first, she may be able to convince my dad to let me come over.”

Excitement flooded Marinette’s brain. “Okay! Umm...how about we exchange numbers? That way you can let me know if you can make it tonight.”

Adrien grinned. “Sounds like a plan, _my lady_.”

She giggled and pulled out her phone. Once they had each other’s contact information, they parted ways.

It didn’t take long for Marinette to convince her parents to potentially have Adrien come over for dinner. She spent the rest of her lunch break in a happy haze.

When she returned to school, she found herself still unable to focus as she thought about spending time with Adrien. She wondered what kind of things he liked to do.

Her mind wandered. “_He’s rich and famous. He probably likes cool stuff...oh, no...he probably likes cool stuff that I don’t have! No, Marinette...he’s a nice person. He’s also really cute...ugh...I hope I can actually talk to him...he’s going to figure out that I have a crush on him...he’s going to think I’m…”_

A soft buzz in her purse caused her spiraling thoughts to come to a screeching halt. She surreptitiously opened the clap on her bag and checked the message on her phone.

**Adrien: **Guess what? You’ll never believe it! My dad actually said yes! I just have to leave by seven. Did you still want me to come over?

**Marinette: **Yes! I can’t wait!

**Adrien: **Cool. I’ll walk over to the bakery after fencing.

**Marinette: **Awesome! I’ll see you then!

The rest of the afternoon crawled by. At the sounding of the final bell, Marinette leaped out of her seat and zipped home. She wanted everything to be perfect for Adrien’s arrival.

***

Adrien quickly changed into his everyday clothes at the end of fencing practice. He couldn’t wait to see Marinette again. When he turned to leave, he was stopped by a concerned looking Plagg.

The Kwami crossed his arms. “Kid, are you sure the rose thing was a good idea? Aren’t you supposed to be working on being _friends_ with Marinette?”

“Well, like I said before...I don’t want to be just friends with her,” Adrien stated plainly, “I care about her. We may be ‘just friends’ now, but I’m hoping that she’ll want to be my girlfriend one day.”

“But a rose? Aren’t you coming on a bit strong? Can’t you just use your words?”

“I can’t tell her just yet...I...she...I don’t think that Marinette can handle words at the moment. Trust me, I’d love to sweep her off her feet right now, but she doesn’t seem comfortable with me yet.”

“And the rose was supposed to make her feel more comfortable around you? Kid....”

“Well, I saw the rose thing in a movie once.”

“A movie?” Plagg cocked his head to the side.

“It’s something you can watch on a big screen or a moving picture box. It's kind of like watching a book.” Adrien clarified.

“My goodness the world has changed since I was last activated, but if a movie is anything like a book, what makes you so sure that your plan is going to work?”

“Well, it worked out for the guy in the movie, so why can’t it work out for me? The main character didn’t tell the girl that he loved her until the end, and they still lived happily ever after.”

“But that’s just a story.”

“Aren’t we all just walking stories at the end of the day?”

Plagg deadpanned. “You’re unbelievable.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Oh, and you’re not?”

“Fine. I’ll let it slide because you seem like you’ve been a little...sheltered. But trust me, giving a girl a rose doesn’t exactly scream ‘I just want to be friends right now’. And you’re right, your bug seems a little jumpy, so don’t be surprised if she stays flustered around you for a little while longer.”

“It’s actually kind of cute when she stumbles over her words.” Adrien sighed lovingly.

Plagg groaned. “Goodness gracious, kid. Just make sure you stay somewhat focused during Akuma battles. Don’t get Marinette worked up during a fight...it’s your job to make sure she stays safe so she can cleanse the Akuma.”

“I would never let anything happen to Marinette.”

“I know, kid. Anyway, I think it’s time for you to get going. It’s never a good idea for a cat to leave his bug waiting.”

Adrien beamed, opened his overshirt for Plagg, and rushed out of the locker room.

“_It’ll all work out_,” he thought as nervousness settled in his gut.

***

“Marinette!” Sabine called from the living room, “Your guest is here! I’m sending him up now!”

The teen took a deep breath and stood near the hatch. After a few seconds, a blond mop of hair peeked over the edge of the floorboards.

“Is it okay for me to come in?” Adrien asked tentatively.

“Yes!” Marinette squeaked, causing her partner to chuckle.

“The only other friend’s house I’ve been to is Chloe’s. Well...unless you count the times I went to my cousin’s house, but I feel like that’s not the same thing.”

Some of her nervousness melted away as her heart melted for the boy standing in front of her. “Oh, Adrien...no, it’s not the same. I’m sorry. However, you are welcome to come over whenever you want. Consider this a permanent invitation.”

He looked at her with wide eyes. “Wait...your parents won’t mind if I come over again?”

“Are you kidding? The second you leave, my parents will ask me when you’re coming back...and they’ll probably be asking me a few other things, as well.”

“Like what?”

“Oh...umm...n-never mind. Don’t worry about it...uh...GAMES. D-do you like gideo vames...I MEAN...video games?”

“I love video games! I have a whole bunch of shelves filled with them! Uhh...do you like them?”

She took a deep breath. “Yes, my dad and I play them a lot. Our favorite is Ultimate Mecha Strike III.”

Adrien’s face lit up. “_Really_! I love that game! I’ve only ever been able to play with people online. I’ve never played it with another person before.”

Marinette ran to her computer, grabbed a controller off her desk, and held it out for him to take. “How about we fix that today?”

“I’d love to,” he replied, taking the controller from her hands.

For the next thirty minutes, they sat in front of the computer playing round after round of Ultimate Mecha Strike. Marinette found herself on the winning side of most of the matches, and this seemed to make Adrien concentrate harder and harder with each passing second. She even caught a glimpse of him hunched over with his tongue sticking out from the corner of her eye.

“_He’s such a dork_,” she thought to herself.

After losing the current round, Adrien flopped his head back and sighed. “You won again! Wow...you’re amazing, Marinette. I’m so lame compared to you.”

Hearing the brokenness in his voice made her want to fling her arms around him, but she hesitated. “N-no...amazing? Me. No, you're so good. I mean, I'm the one who's not good. I mean... I'm lucky, that's all.”

“I don’t know…you’re really good at this.”

“And you’re really good at being a superhero. You were the one who told me not to give up. I would have given up my Miraculous if it wasn’t for you. Adrien, you did that. _You_ are amazing. Besides, the only reason I’m winning is because I have a secret weapon.”

“Really? And what might that be?”

Marinette reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pink and green charm that was fastened together with red string. “Here...see? This is my Marinette Lucky Charm. My mom helped me make it when I was little, and I’ve been carrying it around ever since. How about you try playing a round with it?”

“A lucky charm made by Ladybug herself,” he chuckled, “I guess I’ll give it a try.”

Marinette bit her lip and began scrolling through the game’s main menu. Immediately after confirming her stage selection, the sound of a massive crash wafted into her room. Her breathing began to quicken.

“Another Akuma?” Adrien asked, shaking his head, “Something tells me that this Hawkmoth character is going to keep us busy. I guess it’s time to get to work.”

Marinette sighed. “Yeah, I guess it is. Let’s see what Butterfly Boy has in store for us today.”

“Butterfly boy...ohmygod! Good to know you have a sense of humor. I’m _definitely _stealing that one.”

“Be my guest!”

Adrien took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I’m so happy that you’re my partner. I know it’s only been a few days, but I already know that I wouldn’t want to do this anyone else.”

Marinette swallowed as she felt her cheeks grew warm. “I...wow...yanks...ugh...no. Let me try that again...thank you.”

“It’s okay. It’s just me...no need to get flustered. Just remember, you’re the amazing and incredible Ladybug, and I am proud to stand by your side.”

“Saying stuff like that_ is not_ going to help me calm down.”

“Then I guess we’ll just have to spend more time together so you can get used to me.”

“Then let’s defeat this Akuma...together. That way I can get back to...how did you put it…‘getting used to you’. Maybe if you keep saying stuff like _that_, I’ll be ‘used to you’ in no time.”

“That’s good because it would be a _cat-tastrophe_ if you weren’t _feline_ comfortable around me during a fight.”

Marinette threw her head back and laughed. “Oh, no...not puns! Anything but that! I get enough of those from my dad.”

Adrien grinned. “Hey, aren’t you the one who called Hawkmoth ‘Butterfly Boy’ about two minutes ago?”

“Touché. Fine...I’ll put up with it, but only because I secretly like puns.”

“Good because there’s _purr-lenty _more where those came from.”

“Just keep them off the battlefield, kitty. I’ll need a focused partner out there. We’ll have lots of time for jokes when we’re together outside the masks.”

“As you wish, my lady.”

“ Ready? Tikki, SPOTS ON!”

The bright, pink light from her transformation flooded her room.

Adrien let go of her hand and stared at her with a look of awe. “I don’t think that will ever stop being amazing to watch. I guess it’s my turn.”

His Kwmai zipped out from behind his collar and hovered in front of his face. “Whenever you’re ready, kid.”

“Plagg, CLAWS OUT!”

Once he was transformed, the duo climbed out the hatch and took to the rooftops. Upon reaching their destination, they were confronted by a translucent figure with long flowing hair. The Akuma held a glowing notebook in one hand and a dripping quill pen in the other.

“I am Revealer...come to me so I may make your secrets known.”

Using the pen, the Akuma shot a thick inky stream into the crowd below. The people who were hit became encased in black sludge and melted into puddles of muck on the ground. Revealer’s book lit up, and she cackled.

“What interesting secrets you all had locked away in your minds! Shall we read some? No...actually, I think I’ll wait until I have the two best-kept secrets in Paris before I read my book to the world. Come out Ladybug and Chat Noir! There’s no need to hide in your glass houses. All will be revealed eventually...so why not now?”

“Well, she’s _clearly_ up to no good,” Chat commented while resting his chin against his staff.

Ladybug scowled. “I thought I said no puns during battle. We need to stay focused.”

“What if I said that puns help me stay focused?”

“Fine. _Please _just stay safe.”

“Well, actually it’s my job to keep you safe, so…”

“No! It’s our job to keep each other safe.”

“You’re the only one who can cleanse the Akuma.”

“But,” she paused before continuing, “I need you.”

Chat placed a hand on her cheek. “Tell you what. I promise to do my best to stay safe, but if it comes down to me or you...I will always have to pick you. I trust you to bring me back.”

She leaned into his touch. “But what if I can’t?”

“My lady, listen to me. Nothing in this universe can keep me away from you. We may get separated for a little bit, but we will always find our way back together. I trust you, and I need you to trust me to make sure that you can save the day in the end. We are a team, and we each have a role. I know what I have to do so you can do what you need to do.”

“That doesn’t stop me from worrying.”

“I know, and that’s why I trust you.”

“We can do this.”

“Yes, we _can_ do this. Just like last time.”

Ladybug stepped away and turned her attention towards the Akuma. “Okay...I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry. I would really like to be back in my room when my mom calls us down for lunch. We need a plan.”

Chat grinned. “I’m ready to hear whatever you have in mind!”

“Okay, I don’t know what her deal is, but there’s one of two places where that Akuma could be.”

“Should we try the book first? Even if we’re wrong, she won’t be able to read anyone else’s secrets...just turn them to...goo.”

“Actually, I don’t think they’re turning into puddles. I think they’re becoming a part of the book she has in her hand. The ink on the pages are the innermost thoughts of the people she hits. It must be a diary or something. But you’re right...we should go for the book first. Even if it isn’t the Akumatized object, getting rid of it will help us get to the pen. If the book gets destroyed, perhaps the people who get encased in that...stuff...won’t disappear anymore. Maybe they’ll just get really dirty.”

“Ew. Just the thought of that makes me want to take a shower.”

“Is that a model thing?”

“What?”

“Thinking about taking a shower.”

“Excuse me, but I’ll have you know that even though I’m a model, I take a normal amount of showers.”

“Noted.”

“Thank you.”

“Still, we can’t get hit. No one else can know our identities. That's a secret that should definitely stay between the two of us.”

“It’ll be okay, my lady. Let’s just get this done.”

The duo leaped into the fray and stood ready to strike. Ladybug hurled her yo-yo towards the Akuma and pulled the string taught once her weapon had successfully wrapped around the arm that was holding the book. To her chagrin, Revealer didn’t budge.

“Well, look who finally decided to join us. You can’t defeat me. You may as well reveal yourselves and hand over your Miraculouses before I force them away from you,” the Akuma declared.

“Hawkmoth will never win,” Ladybug said through gritted teeth.

As Revealer snapped her arm back, the spotted heroine went flying across the battlefield.

“My lady!” Chat screamed behind her.

Ladybug managed to angle her body in a way that caused her to slip past the Akuma’s grasp and safely retract her yo-yo. “Nice try, but my secrets are safe with me.”

“What about his?” Revealer pointed towards a Chat who was charging across the field ready to use his baton as a vaulting pole.

“No,” Ladybug yelled as she launched her yo-yo once again.

Before the wire had the chance to wrap around Revealer’s feet, Chat was caught in the path of the Akuma’s weapon. Ladybug stood horrified as she watched her partner disappear into a puddle.

The Akuma laughed maniacally as she flipped through the newly covered pages. “Ahhh...the _purr-fect _addition to my book.”

“Only Chat is allowed to say stuff like that! This isn’t over yet,” Ladybug growled, “LUCKY CHARM!”

A spotted roll of plastic wrap landed in her hands.

“You really think you’re going to defeat me with _that_? You’ll join your precious cat soon enough.” The Akuma sneered and lifted her pen towards the heroine.

Ladybug ducked and rolled out of the way as another inky stream came hurtling towards her.

“_Without Chat, there’s no way to Cataclysm the book or the pen. I just have to figure out how to get them away from her_.” She thought as she scanned her surroundings.

The Akuma flipped to the last page and grinned. “Oh, look...his deepest secret. Shall we read to find out what it is?”

“No!” Ladybug screamed, still unable to find a solution.

Revealer scowled. “There’s nothing good here! It’s all about some girl he’s in love with.”

Her heart sank. “In...love? But…I thought...of course not. I knew it was too good to be true.”

“Ugh...whoever this girl is, she’s all he thinks about. There has to be something here!”

Ladybug shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind. Her eyes eventually landed on a row of lamp posts lining the road. While the Akuma continued to flip through her book, the heroine jumped across the street, unrolled the plastic film, and carefully wrapped between each set of posts. After creating her invisible web of clear plastic, Ladybug then took several steps back and turned her attention towards the Akuma.

“Hey!” Ladybug called out, “You want my secrets? Come and get me.”

Revealer’s head snapped up. “With pleasure. Your stupid cat was rather disappointing to read about. Hopefully, I’ll get something better out of you.”

The Akuma lunged towards Ladybug and slammed into the plastic wrap with a roar. The heroine breathed a sigh of relief as the book and pen flew into the road.

“Don’t touch that!” Revealer screamed, “It doesn’t belong to me. It’s my best friend’s diary, and I need to put it back before she notices.”

Ladybug picked up the book and ripped it in half. “I hate to tell you this, but getting Akumatized is kind of a public thing. I can guarantee that all of Paris knows what you’ve done by now. Besides, it’s not really polite to read other people’s secrets.”

“But she was writing things about me...terrible things. They were all filthy lies. I don’t know where she heard them. If she had a problem with me, she should have just talked to me. People shouldn’t keep secrets like that from the people they love. I wanted to write the truth in her book...that way she’d know. You should thank me. I just helped all of Paris learn a lesson in honesty.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Ladybug scooped up the pen and snapped it in half, releasing the cursed butterfly into the air, “You shouldn’t force someone to tell you something. It’s important to build trust in a relationship. Going through someone’s diary is _not_ how you do that.”

After the Akuma was successfully cleansed, the evil magic melted off of Revealer, leaving behind a brown-haired teen.

Ladybug tossed the empty box of plastic wrap into the air. “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!”

As the sparkling pink magic swirled around Paris, the girl collapsed to the ground and sobbed. Ladybug walked over to the discarded diary and pen and scooped them up into her hands.

She approached the girl and handed her the objects. “Here...these belong to you.”

The girl took the items and turned away. “Thank you, Ladybug. I’m sorry. I really messed up.”

“Thank you for the apology, but I don’t think that I’m the one who needs to hear it.”

“What?”

“Your best friend...go to her.”

“Do you think she’ll even want to talk to me again? She already thinks I’m a terrible person. This is just going to make her believe that all that stuff she heard is true.”

“It’s worth a try. Talk to her. If she really cares about you, she’ll listen.”

The girl offered Ladybug a weak smile. “Okay...yeah...you’re right. Thanks.”

“My lady?” a voice asked behind her, causing her to spin and lose her balance.

Two strong arms wrapped around her as she collapsed against a leather-clad chest. “Chat?”

“You okay there, little bug?”

“I am now.”

“I got hit, didn’t I?”

“Yeah. You went away for a little bit.”

“You brought me back.”

“Yeah.” She wrapped her arms around him. “My Lucky Charm was a box of plastic wrap, and I thought about those cat videos where their owners cover doorways with it.”

“You watch cat videos?”

“Yeah.”

“Does that mean you like cats?”

“Yes. I’ve always loved cats, but I think they’re my favorite now.”

“Good to know.”

Ladybug choked back a sob. “Chat, I’m so happy you’re back. You scared me.”

He rested his cheek on top of her head. “But you were able to save the day. If you’d been hit, that Akuma would still be terrorizing the city.”

“I know...but I still don’t like it.”

“I wasn’t lying when I said I’d always come back to you. We’re Ladybug and Chat Noir, the heroes of Paris. Nothing can keep us apart.”

“Yeah.”

“I hate to ask this, but...was my identity revealed?”

She shook her head. “Uhhh...no. We got lucky. Your secret wasn’t your identity...it was...ummm...about a...girl.”

His muscles tensed around her body. “D-did the Akuma say who it was?”

“No.”

She felt his body relax as he released a sigh. “Oh.”

They stood in a silent embrace until a loud beep emanated from Ladybug’s earrings. They pulled apart and looked into each other’s eyes.

Chat reached up and brushed a stray hair away from her face. “We should get back. I’m sure your mom will be looking for us to come down and eat pretty soon.”

She nodded. “You’re right. We need to go. Maman would definitely start asking questions if she came upstairs and saw that my room was empty.”

As the duo took to the rooftops, Ladybug’s mind wandered. “_I wonder who Adrien is in love with._”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
